


论基神魔法的用处

by Eudorahaveheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudorahaveheart/pseuds/Eudorahaveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>继纽约一战后Tony在他的房间里遇到了从Thor手里逃出来的Loki，机缘巧合之下他们开始了啪啪啪~</p>
            </blockquote>





	论基神魔法的用处

**Author's Note:**

> 复仇者联盟后的作品！  
> 我在随缘和贴吧里都有发过，发到这来是想看看这里是怎么发文的~顺便交新朋友~~

Tony突然在黑暗中惊醒，他感觉有一双冰冷的目光在他身上来回扫视。他猛的睁开眼睛，发现黑暗中站着一个人。他想叫JAVIS打开灯可是他只能张开嘴巴却发不出任何声音。“该死的！这什么情况！”

“哦亲爱的钢铁侠，好久不见了~”那个修长的身影从黑暗中走出来，慢慢来到Tony的床前。

“oh shit！Loki!你怎么在这里！你不是被你哥送回去蹲监狱了吗，你想干什么！”Tony不得不承认他有些恐慌，毕竟一个人曾经把你从楼顶扔下去而他现在又现在你床前可不是什么值得开心的事。

“你也太小瞧我了，没有人可以困住邪神。我来这里只是为了搞清楚你为什么可以不受我的控制。”

说着这话的同时Tony感觉到一条冰冷的触手出现在他的胸前，慵懒的在他的反应堆上拂过。“额呵呵，如果你想知道的话我可以慢慢和你解释，能不能先放开我，然后我请你喝一杯怎么样”Tony知道自己现在的脸色肯定很难看，但他要冷静，只要他能动，只要他能到酒柜那拿到他的手环，他就能召唤盔甲出来，只要……啊！

四肢被拉扯开的痛打断了Tony的思绪。loki又变出了四条触手分别扯住Tony并把他固定在空中。“你以为我还会像上次那样给你机会让你的铁骑士来救你吗？Stark你太不乖了，我改怎么惩罚你呢……”Loki挑了挑眉毛像是在思考什么。忽然他打了个响指，又出现一条触手出现在Tony的脖子上，它缓缓挪动着，越缩越紧……“唔……放……放开我。”

“放开你？那多没意思呢，我们再玩点别的怎么样~”loki舔了舔嘴巴，用一种若有所思的眼光打量着Tony。“嗯~让我看看你那个蓝色的灯怎么样？”

忽然Tony全身冰凉，他身上的衣服都不见了，而Loki，那个邪恶的神正站在下面饶有兴趣的看着他的身体。Tony被他的眼神盯的很不自在，他缩了缩身体想挡住loki的视线。可是他忘了他正被loki变出来的触手缠的死死的，而更糟糕的是，发现他的意图后那些触手像是有意识一样把他拉的更开，身体被迫毫无保留的展现给对方。

“哦stark，这么快就想进入正题了吗，不要着急，我会让你受到你应有的惩罚”.loki用手在空中一挥，数道绿色的光向Tony袭去。瞬间无数条触手出现在Tony身前，开始像滕蔓一样缠住Tony。

“loki你他妈到底要干——唔。”一条触手迅速插入Tony的口中并不断搅动着。Tony被这条触手堵住说不出话来，冰冷黏腻的感觉让他恶心的想吐，他挣扎着想把它吐出去，可是它却越来越深入直接探到喉头。Tony被抵到喉头，反射性的呕吐感让他的眼睛泛起了水光，他难受的试着吞咽一下，结果嘴里的触手被刺激的不停扭动，慢慢的，那条触手变得有规律的在嘴里抽插，嘴巴被迫完全撑开，被触手模拟性交似得反复抽插使得口水不能吞下去，混杂着翻涌上来的胃液一起顺着Tony的嘴角流下。“唔……唔……嗯……”你他妈的放开我啊！Tony难受的扭着身体想要避开触手，却不知自己的扭动看过去更像是迎合，口中的咒骂也因为开不了口而显得更像呻吟，loki被这一幕刺激到了，他轻轻的用手一挥。Tony能感觉到他口中的触手的头部变得粗糙起来，上面布满密麻麻的凸起，随着抽送的动作不断的摩擦着口中每一个敏感的地方。“啊嗯……别……呜……”Tony被那条质感粗糙的触手狠狠的干着自己的嘴巴，他感到羞耻因为他被这快感刺激到勃起，还是在loki面前！

“看看你自己，你这个小婊子，你喜欢这个对不对？看你这放荡的样子，别急，我会来满足你的。”loki兴奋的舔了下嘴唇，“你觉得这个怎么样呢？” Tony感觉到有一条触手缓缓的沿着他的背脊来回滑动，时不时在他的背上打着圈，冰冷的触感不禁让Tony打了个寒颤，他感觉到那点冰凉慢慢的向下划去，来到他两腿之间，摩擦着他大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，有意无意的擦过之前因为兴奋而挺立起来的阴茎。“嗯……不要……呜……啊哈……”Tony因为被堵住嘴巴而发出模糊的声音，得不到照顾的阴茎开始从前端分泌出些透明的液体。一条触手长出许多小触角来回刷着Tony的乳头，那些小触角不想其他那样冰冷，而是温暖又湿润的，好像有无数张火辣的嘴巴在吮吸他的乳头。“唔！！！”突然一直在腿间摩擦的触手在没有任何预兆的情况下插入Tony的后穴，被撕裂成两瓣的痛感让Tony冒出冷汗，四肢不正常的痉挛。“放松放松，钢铁侠，接受它~”loki打了个响指，指尖闪出火花，他施了小魔法来感知Tony的一切，“哦，你里面真热不是吗，真紧啊~没想到著名的花花公子后庭居然保持处到现在。啧啧”，他抽动着触手，还有Tony口中的那条，冰冷滑腻的触感摩擦着火热的内壁给Tony带来一些新奇的快感，渐渐的，那被撕裂的痛变为一丝丝快感。Tony突然全身一震，破碎的呻吟从口中溢出。体内的触手抵住了那个敏感点，忽然间快感扑面而来，Tony无法抵抗这个。而loki也注意到了这点，他撤出在Tony口中的那条触手“啵”的一声水声让Tony都红了脸。可没过多久Tony就发现体内的那条触手变大了一圈，而且……有一个凸起正好抵在那个敏感点上！“loki你！”Tony睁大了眼睛，心想完了，这下真的要被操死了。loki也不发话，邪邪的对着Tony一笑，然后体内的触手就疯狂的攻向那点。“啊啊啊啊啊……不要嗯……慢点……唔……啊”Tony脑子彻底当机……

什么也想不了，什么也做不了，Tony放纵自己在那一波一波的快感中游荡。他全身因为情欲而泛着可爱的粉红色，口中无意识的的随着触手的抽动发出断断续续的呻吟。欲望征服了他的大脑，以至于他被触手松开跌落在床上他都没有发现。当最后一根触手从那红肿的后穴退出来时，Tony感到一阵阵的空虚，他的小Tony还依然精神抖擞的站立着，前端因为之前激烈的运动而渗出透明的前液。即将高潮却被迫停下的Tony睁开全是水汽的大眼睛疑惑的看着Loki，天知道这双带着情欲和雾气的巧克力大眼睛看上去是多么的诱人，那张平时最爱打嘴炮的双唇因为之前的抽动和唾液而变得亮晶晶的，好像一块透明的草莓味的果冻让人忍不住想咬一口。Loki站在床边俯身看向Tony，“怎么样，钢铁侠，我的小魔法还不错吧~”。突然消失的快感让Tony难耐的扭着身体，‘哦上帝！他是来真的吗！我还没到高潮诶！’Tony狠狠的想着。“哦Loki你就这点本事吗？嗯？只能用你那些小魔法来操我吗，你是不行还是怎么？”Tony喘着气向Loki挑衅道。

“Tony Stark，你还真是个怪胎啊~那我就让你看看，惹恼了神你要付出什么代价。”说着Loki压住Tony的身体，用自己的围巾绑住Tony的双手并举到头边，然后狠狠的朝着那块草莓果冻咬去，Tony也不甘示弱地回咬过去，两个人疯狂的撕咬着对方的唇，口中弥漫着血腥的味道，一丝鲜血混着口水流下来，滴在身下白色的床单上。Loki也不在意这会有多痛，他卷着Tony的舌头在他的口中翻搅着，舔过Tony的上颚刷着Tony口中的每一个敏感点。结束这个吻时，两个人都情不自禁的叹息了一声，Tony喘着气说“想不到，想不到你吻技还不错嘛，现在能不能…..”他看了看压在他身上那只邪神的腿间，咽了口口水“用你那根尺寸不错的大肉棒来喂饱我呢？”“如你所愿。”

Loki抓住Tony的双腿把他拉入自己的控制之中，抬起Tony的脚踝把双腿折叠在那盏散发着蓝色柔光的反应堆两侧。“唔……”步入中年的Tony大叔因为这个超考验柔韧度的动作而有些喘不过气来，所幸的是因为长期处于警戒状态的他不得不经常锻炼来保持身体状态，这个动作虽有些吃力但也不至于伤到Tony。看到Tony皱起的眉头Loki思考了一下，然后将Tony的腿架在自己的肩膀上，再很贴心的往Tony腰后塞了一个枕头。“哦，我还不知道我们的邪神还这么体贴人。”Tony·不怕死·Stark就算是在床上也停不下来嘴，“你这么用心我……啊……”“钢铁侠你的话还真是多啊，”Loki将一只手指插入因为以前的活动而变得松软火热的后穴中，“啧啧，你里面真热，还那么紧，之前的小运动看来一点都满足不了你呢。”看着Tony红着的脸loki恶意的勾了勾手指，轻轻的刮搔着火热的内壁。“哦天啊！别别别这样……”Tony被身体里的那根手指惊的差点跳起来。很快，loki又加入了第二根第三根手指，它们在Tony的身体里游走着。三根手指在体内不停的跳动着带给Tony一阵难以言喻的快感，他甚至可以描绘出每一根手指的形状以及它们在体内摸索的轨迹。'哦不不不！它们在找那里！'Tony突然扭动起来想躲开那些手指，loki哪里能由着他呢，他一只手按住tony的腰不让他乱动，另一只手加快了探索的速度。突然Tony重重的颤了一下，随即发出一声甜腻的鼻音。loki邪邪的一笑，对着Tony耳边吹着气说到“got you.”紧接着把所有的精力放在攻击那一点上。“啊！啊！慢一点loki！我……”Tony被持续不断的快感控制着，他发出一声又一声让人脸红的娇喘，很快，随着一道白光在眼角闪过，Tony终于迎来了今天晚上第一个高潮。Tony睁大眼睛盯着天花板，高潮的余波让他喘着粗气，他的精液射的到处都是，他的小腹上，loki的身上，甚至还有一些溅到了loki的下巴上。棕色的头发全部湿透了，那双巧克力色的大眼睛挂着两行生理泪水，全身泛着情欲的红色，看过去可怜兮兮的，让人忍不住想蹂躏他。loki舔了一下，绿色的眼睛里有着让人疯狂的欲望，他抽出手，掐住Tony的腰将自己的阴茎用力的送入那已经被操的合不拢的小穴里。当完全进去后两人都发出一声尖叫，loki是满足的尖叫，而Tony，是被吓到的……没管Tony是用怎样惊悚的眼神看着自己，loki用力的插入然后完全抽出，再插入抽出，每一下都是那么用力，后穴口的媚肉随着动作不断外翻出来。“啊啊，慢点，太深了……”Tony被loki冲撞的力度撞到床头，而随着又被loki抓下来，loki调整了下角度，于是每一次的撞击都精确无误的顶向前列腺，之前发泄过一次的小Tony这时又精神抖擞的站了起来，Tony想用手抚慰自己可是手被绑着不能动弹。“你……啊……啊……”Tony本来想说些什么让loki把自己的手松绑，可是所有他能发出的声音只有破碎的呻吟。最后在loki一个刻意的深顶，Tony尖叫这射了出来，同时loki也因为tony高潮而绞紧的内壁而射了出来，滚烫的精液射入甬道中，给Tony一种要被灼伤的错觉。他们倒在床上满足的叹息，这一场出乎意料的性爱让两个人都忘记了一切。可是，现实又是如此的残酷，今晚过后他们还是敌人，下一次的相见或许就是生死相对的时候。


End file.
